24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:President of the United States
Preceeded by... Succeeded by... This may have been brought up before, but on the pages for each President, shouldn't we list the next ones and the previous ones that we know? i.e. shouldn't we say FD Roosevelt came after Lincoln, even if there was someone inbetween? It would just make the timeline along the bottom actually worth having. SignorSimon 14:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : The main problem is that we don't actually have an IU source for the order of real-world presidents. We list them in order on this page because it just makes sense. I'm torn about the solution to the browser problem, though. It seems to me our options are do it as you suggested, leave it the way it is, or remove it altogether. --Proudhug 15:50, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Disclaimer I think there should be one, since 4 or 5 different IP's/users removed the names. --Deege515 07:27, 17 May 2007 (UTC) : I think that it was probably the same person, though. Deleting pre-Day 1 presidents isn't something that would commonly be done in good faith, like adding Reed Pollock's video appearance or changing Behrooz's status to Alive. The presense of these presidents is self-evidently justified to anyone who reads the article. I don't think that adding the disclaimer is any more necessary than adding "Please don't vandalize this article" to every page. It's common sense. But if I turn out to be wrong and repeated users continue to delete them, we can for sure put it back in. --Proudhug 21:59, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Real life counterpart succession boxes I added disclaimers noting the succession line of the presidents mentioned throughout the series. However, it just came to my mind that the succession of the real life presidents have never been mentioned. For all we know, "Lincoln" could have been a president in between Harry Barnes and David Palmer (even though it's not). So even if we do know that LBJ came after JFK in real life, it was never cited on the show, and should be removed. On another tangent, their status should not be automatically considered "Deceased" either, as this was never mentioned on the show; and since the audience was never provided with the fact that some were born more than 100 years ago, they cannot be assumed to be dead. (I hope that last sentence didn't seem like a run-on...) --Deege515 11:13, 11 May 2007 (UTC) : I brought up the Status point on the Talk:Reagan page. After some consideration, I think we should just go with the minimal real world information with regard to status and order of succession, as it prevents a lot of headaches. As long as this information isn't put in the main body of the article, I see no problem with minor real world assumptions trickling into the character and succession boxes. I mean, technically we don't even know that JFK was a President, only that he's someone who had two schools named after him. The character box isn't actually IU anyway, since things like "Seasons," "First Seen" and "Played By" are OOU, so I see no problem filling in a real-life character's correct, but unmentioned, status. Much like with describing real life cities in the present tense (ie. "Los Angeles is a city..." rather than "Los Angeles was a city..."), I think this warrants an exception to the IU-only rule. --Proudhug 12:45, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Barnes I don't remember much about Veto Power, but can we safely say that Barnes was POTUS during Day 1? What was the timeframe between VP and Day 1? --Pyramidhead 00:00, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : Given the terrible life expectancy of all the presidents we've seen on the show, Air Force One carrying Barnes could have been shot down, his hand could have been contaminated with an unknown substance, or the sale of nerve gas to terrorists could have forced him out of office. Perhaps even another election took place between Barne's and Palmer's presidencies. We can't say one way or another. He was never explicitly stated as president during Day 1; and saying so would, therefore, be considered speculation. Revert. --Deege515 06:41, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Gardner I have to say I obeject to Hal Gardner being placed on this page until we find out whether he was POTUS or not. Has the show actually said that Wayne took over from Hal Gardner? For all we know, Logan's cabinet didn't vote to allow him to activate the 25th Amendment. --220.233.124.201 22:20, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :The 25th establishes the line of succession in any case where the President is unable to run the country. The cabinet doesn't have to OK it if the President dies or resigns. Anyway, Wayne didn't ascend, he won an election. --StBacchus 22:53, 24 January 2007 (UTC)